Sporadically
by Atheniandream
Summary: Some things are only sporadic...


Title: Sporadically  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Sexual things, some sexual things, and a little innuendo, ya know, that   
old biscuit....  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, surprised much?  
Spoilers: None.  
Season: Six/seven, almost any.  
Rating: NC-17/R  
Summary: Some things are only sporadic...  
Author's notes: Read, pwease!!! Short and kinda kinky....hmm..  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
  
Sporadically  
  
{And} indicate past incidents, thought not in the PAST, past. If you get my drift.  
=======================================  
  
They're not aloud to date.  
Be together, get married, not get married, live with one another, buy a dog.  
Whatever.  
"We can't do this, you know." She arched her back momentarily, stretching out of his reach.   
She wasn't scared, just right.  
She was right. He knew it, somewhere deep down, maybe a little further up than *that*...  
He let her retreat, just a little.  
"There's something *else* we could do..."  
Something hidden and suspiciously elating surfaced in his eyes.  
It intrigued her...  
  
====================  
Something hidden...  
Something seemingly innocent,  
Pure,   
Unguarded,   
Causing untouchable,   
But treacherous, if reached...  
====================  
  
"Just lay down, slowly." his reply edged the commanding tone that he just couldn't catch a break of.   
"And close your eyes."  
  
Raising her eyebrows almost to the point of hearing an oddly unequivocal suggestion, considering   
the initial proposition.  
  
{"Sleep with me." "Why?" "Because I want you to." "Fine."}  
  
But she did as told.  
  
Stretching out the length of her neck, she arched back on the pillows at the end of the bed.  
Slowly, sensually.  
And quietly, as not to cause any reaction to the man beside her.  
Not at all.  
  
Her tank top rose slightly, stretching across her diaphragm, and pulling her jeans down her hips in   
the process.  
His jaw tensed at her tiny actions, her hips jerking, her breathing, and the controlled sigh that   
escaped her lips as her body melted the mattress beneath them.  
Such a simple movement causes the largest amount of sexual frustration in even the most controlled   
of men.  
  
"Right. Now, take your clothes off."  
  
"What? Why can't you do it?"  
  
"Because they're your clothes, Sam." He smiled sweetly at her, not revealing his motive for even a   
second.  
Part of her punishment.  
Or even his.  
  
Again, she did as told.  
And slowly a pile formed on the floor.  
Jeans.  
A blue tank top.  
And the smallest pare of panties he'd ever seen.  
  
"Okay," She was beginning to feel a virgin.  
Sat in front of her boyfriend, who *this* time, had some a lot more of a clue of what he was doing.  
She hoped.  
  
"Now," Approaching her, he whispered, almost barely audible. "Close your eyes, and relax."  
He still hadn't been able to touch her. His fingers tingled, itched for her flesh.  
Her muscles only tensed at his words.  
She had know idea of what he was going to do, only the notion filled her head, that SHE was naked,   
and screaming out in her head from him to touch her.  
Somewhere.  
Anywhere.  
Six years, and she felt like a volcano.  
And he wasn't helping.  
  
"Jack," She warned, eyes still lidded and unwilling to stay shut forever.  
"Sam, trust me."  
She didn't respond.  
His hand lightly touched the end of her big toe, and took its time to slide ever so slowly up her leg,   
almost not moving at all.  
"See, we're not aloud to, you know, actually...have...." His hand sustained its agonizing pace to her   
anklebone.   
"But. They didn't say anything about touch, Carter."  
The coolness of her skin suddenly heat, burnt even.  
Right underneath the small trail that his finger made. Now joined another finger, one traced the top   
of her calf, and the other finger lazily followed the underneath.  
Her head started to become dizzy, uncoordinated, she could only let him continue.  
His eyes never left his fingers, the pensive expression on his, only moulded her more inside as she   
stole a look at him.  
"Jack." A breath escaped her lips, as he continued to trace a fingertip around her belly button, feeling   
and taking in the soft skin that lie there.  
  
He had taken such a long and detailed time making his way up her body, that her skin constantly   
buzzed, pulsation sensations through her spine, reaching ever inch, every freckle, every scar, every  
mole on her body. Now making his way to the curve underneath her breasts, she was now revelling   
in the after affects.  
"You okay?" Sensing her rapidly increased breathing, he slowed down just a touch,   
Just enough,  
That  
it   
would   
frustrate   
her  
even more.  
To   
the   
point   
of   
total   
sexual  
frustration.  
  
"Jack,"  
"What?"  
Her eyes fluttered open. "I think...I'm gonna...have to hit you..." She was beginning to pant, and considering   
screwing what ever anyone had to say about their 'emotional predicament'  
"Good. That means it's working...." Even though her eyes were still closed, she could sense that   
smirk on his face.  
"How long is this supposed to last?" She hissed, mouth twitching.  
"Well, as long as it takes. Until the inevitable happens." He neared her collarbone, now.  
  
"Thank god..."  
  
======================  
Touch  
Taste  
Tingle...  
======================  
  
His fingertips were almost unnoticed now...a prior victor on her body, but now only existed as   
another part of his hand.  
A hand that, as they dozed, returned to the dip above her bare stomach. Warm and welcome in it's   
hiding.  
"So,"  
"So?" He yawned in response to her poking him.  
"When can you do that again?"   
"Oh, well. I can only do it sporadically, otherwise it loses its effect."  
"Sporadically?"  
"Uh-huh."  
She leant back into his embrace, flipping him onto his back, so that she could lie comfortably beside   
him.  
"What about the other stuff?"  
"Oh, I'm so not giving that up." Kissing the hair nearest to him.  
"Good, I was worried."   
  
===============================================  
  
Likey no likey?  
Wanna throw tomatoes????  
Give me a cabbage?  
Anything, feed me!  
  
Athena 


End file.
